Firefly
by Kylee-Cat
Summary: Another weird assignment from Narumi-sensei has Class B comparing one person to an insect. Suck-ish summary! FLUFFY ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned Gakuen Alice, take notice of the key word here: **_**wish**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Firefly<strong>_

Everyone in class B gaped.

He couldn't be serious…could he?

Yet the blonde haired teacher stood smiling in all his girlish-glory, completely oblivious to the weird looks his Homeroom students were bestowing upon him. Narumi-sensei rarely attended class, so when he came spinning into class that Thursday morning, the entire classroom became engulfed in silence giving the teacher curious looks.

"Good morning my sugar plums" sang Narumi as he stood in the front of the classroom.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei!" called a cute brunette giving off a small wave from the back of the room. Giving her a small wave back, Naru couldn't help but give a smile as Mikan Sakura beamed a cheerful smile. Feeling a pair of cold eyes drilling holes into his face, Naru glanced to the right of his favorite student to meet the glare of his most dangerous and grouchy student: Natsume Hyuuga.

Narumi knew that the Black Cat was very protective of Mikan. After Mikans first year here at Gakuen Alice, Natsume had made a silent claim on the Nullifier by burning any guy who came within 2 ft. of the dense girl. He could only smile more fondly since he had more than once caught the affectionate and protective glances the girl through at the raven haired boy.

Which is exactly what prompted the teacher to give his students this unique assignment.

"You want us to do what?" asked Natsume with a look of disgust in his crimson eyes before he slid his manga back over his face.

"I'll repeat it again for you Natsume-kun. I want each of you to pick one person, then pick a type of insect and tell me why that person is similar to that bug. I want it handed in tomorrow, class dismissed for today!" said Narumi as if he were handing out a regular English assignment.

**-LATER THAT DAY- Natsume POV-**

It was early night, the stars had already started dotting the black sky as I rested my back against the trunk of the Sakura tree. It was the first day that I hadn't received a mission in a while, I was determined to enjoy the silence.

"Natsume?" questioned a cheerful voice.

Well there went the silence.

Glancing up I met the hazel eyes of Polka Dots. Giving a grunt for reply, she sat down beside me, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees. The comfortable silence stretched out but I knew it wouldn't last. Spending time at this tree was part of our daily routine, but she couldn't handle the quiet.

"Ne Natsume, did you do the assignment?"

See what I mean.

"Of course not Polka dots, who in the hell would do such a stupid assignment?" I replied. An even better question was who the hell gives such a weird homework assignment.

"I did you moron!" she yelled before puffing out her cheeks.

I couldn't help but smirk. Of course she would, she was good down to the core. Always trying her hardest even when she knows the result could lead to failure. One of the things I love most about her. Damn persistent girl.

"Of course you did Polka dots, a stupid assignment would appeal to a stupid girl like you." I teased knowing that she would only hold it against me for about 5 minutes before returning to her cheerful self.

"Mou! Natsume, I'm not stupid! And you should really do the homework every once in a while. Just because you're a special star doesn't mean you'll automatically pass classes. And stop calling me Polka dots you damn pervert!" she yelled before pushing herself up to a standing position.

I watched as she took a few steps before stopping with a small squeak.

"What the hell Pol-"

"Shhh! Look Natsume!" she interrupted before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I followed the direction of her finger before sighing, of course she would get excited over something as simple as fireflies.

"Aren't they beautiful Natsume?" she asked with a soft smile playing on her face.

"They're not that great." I muttered, turning my face to the side as to avoid her seeing my blush.

"They are though Natsume-kun, they might be just a bug but they light up the darkness in the night. It gives me a relieved and safe feeling knowing that even when we can't see the stars, we're not completely shrouded in black."

I stood still, letting her words settle into my mind before giving a small nod.

"Well goodnight Natsume-kun, don't stay out to late in the dark. Its not safe and you might get sick." With a small press of her warm lips to my cheek, she was gone before I could react.

Taking one last look at the fireflies, I gave a soft sigh before letting out the smile I had been holding in.

Fireflies, huh.

**-TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY- NARUMI POV-**

"What are you grinning about"? asked the grouchy math teacher Jinno as he stared at the overly happy Narumi.

"Oh nothing, just one of my students' homework." answered Naru as he stamped a big A+ with a smiley face on the top of the page.

_Mikan Sakura – Firefly_

_Because she is the light in my darkness. _

_-Hyuuga Natsume_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END!<strong>_

**I know it's a little corny and dumb but this idea was stuck in my head so I thought I'd type it up real quick. Review please and thank you! :) **

**-Kylee-cat**


End file.
